Pokemon: Tides of Darkness
by The Blue Knight of Super Smash
Summary: Two teams of heroes fight against what could possibly be the greatest danger on a new continent, way out in the sea where only Pokemon live. The fight for the suvival of the Southern Trident begins. T for violence. Joint fic with Shining Riku.
1. Prologue: The Southern Trident

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Somewhere, way out in the sea, is a continent known only as the Southern Trident.

With a prong shooting straight to the north, and two others pointing northeast and northwest, it stands still. It is protected to the northeast by four islands, each of which are sanctuary to the legendary pokemon of time and space.

The western trident, a spear of sand, ridged by stone, and shielded by towers of fire, it is the home of the three that created land, and fire.

The eastern trident, a strand of ice, and the palaces of water, it is the home of the prince of the sea, the one who made the sea, and the one who sleeps in the sea.

The middle trident, is the seat of the throne of the royal family, the ones who rule the whole of the Southern Trident. They rule with compassion and justice, and the continent is blessed by peace and prosperity.

The Royal Family, however…possesses a unique power, passed on from generation to generation.

Already, Plans are being made to take advantage of the blanket of unawareness, and it is only moments before control is torn asunder, and everything is destroyed.

With every peril comes a hero, and with every hero comes a task he must complete.

Fate has all but determined the outcome of the future, and, the very existence of the universe lies in the hands of the ones destined to end the evil that lurks in the shadows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. The Adventure Begins

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey, get back!" A Cubone yelled.

He swung his bone at an annoying Dustox, which was attempting to attack a defenseless Caterpie.

"I'm warning you…" The Cubone growled.

"Just hit him, Stevie!" A Treecko yelled. He, and Steven were wearing grey scarves, with a black dot on the scarf above their hearts.

"Why don't YOU hit him, Slick? He keeps dodging my bone!" Steven yelled, frustrated.

"Well, why don't you throw it, then?" Slick suggested sarcastically.

"No!" Steven protested.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" A charmander nearby said. He opened his mouth and spewed out a fireball, which singed the giant moth's wing. The Dustox backed off, and flapped as hard as it could. A roaring gust of wind slammed into the Charmander, but he braced himself and fought against the wind.

"Here! I'll help ya, Charmander!" A squirtle cried. He spit a jet of water at the Dustox, who got hit by the water, but wasn't knocked off balance. The excess water sprayed everywhere, drenching Charmander.

"Thanks, Squirt…I really needed that." Charmander sighed. Squirt blushed embarrassedly, and tucked his head in out of sight.

"Oh, darn it…" Steven said. He threw his bone with deadly precision, and bopped the Dustox RIGHT on the head.

A big bump grew where the bone hit it, and the Dustox screeched angrily. It flapped its wings while scattering shiny silvery powder everywhere. The shiny wind slammed into the team of rescuers, and blasted them backwards while suffocating them and blinding them.

Steven took a stone from his pocket, and judged the bug's position by the sting of the wind. He threw the stone and hit the Dustox, which distracted it long enough for the team to recover, and retaliate.

Steven grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it in the bug's face, while Charmander spewed another jet of flame. The sand got in its eyes, and the flames scorched it black.

Slick ran towards the Dustox at top speed, then he agilely jumped off a nearby stone and tackled it. He knocked it to the ground, then he slashed it multiple times with a sharp leaf.

The Dustox feebly twitched on the ground, then it passed out, unconscious.

"…Whew…That was close!" The Caterpie exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was." Charmander sighed with relief.

"So, are you ok?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Caterpie said.

"Then all we need to do now is get you back to your mom, Butterfree!" Steven said. "And then I think we'll call it a day."

"And after we send you back, the butter, will be free!" Slick cheered crazily.

Steven stared at him blankly, then said, "Slick, stop being such an idiot."

"No." Slick said, crossing his arms and aiming his nose at the sky. There was a thwack as Steven's bone whacked across the back of his head.

"OW! Ok, Ok! I'll stop!" Slick said while rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Now that that horrible incident is over, let's get you back to your mom.." Charmander suggested.

Steven nodded his agreement, and the party of five slowly walked down the path nearby, which led out of the forest, out into an open field.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you for getting my son back." Butterfree said.

"No problem." Steven said.

"Here you are, two Oran berries and 500 poke dollars." Butterfree said, while she gave them the goods.

"Thank you." Charmander said.

"No, thank you." Butterfree said. "If it weren't for you, my son probably wouldn't be here. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I wish I could repay you better than I have, but, things are so HARD these days."

"No, Ma'am. Your thanks are good enough for us. Just knowing that we've helped a family today is good enough."

"Thank you. Don't be a stranger if you come past our house!" Butterfree said. She picked up her son, Caterpie, and flew off.

"Take care!" Steven cried, as he and his whole team waved.

"Man, what a day." Slick sighed.

"Let's call it a day and get some rest." Charmander said.

Then they went to sleep like rocks.

The next morning…

"(Yawn) I'm gonna get a apple." Slick said.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Stevie said to Slick.

"Don't call me that." Slick whined.

(Chunk!)

"Ah, mail's here." Squirt said.

"I'll go get it." Charmander said.

Charmander walked out of the base, got the letters out of the mailbox, and walked back in.

"Hmm, interesting." Charmander said looking at a letter suspiciously.

"What is it? Read it out loud." Steven ordered.

Charmander started to read out loud.

"(Gasp) Oh no, we have to get to the Queen ASAP!" Steven yelled.

"WHAT DOES THE LETTER SAY!?!" Slick bellowed.

"Ahem, it clearly says:

In but one week, at the rising of the sun, the last of the royal family will be but ashes, adrift on the breeze. A week you have, to change the fate of your dear queen!"

"Sounds like a threat, if anything." Slick muttered.

"Now you see why we have to leave." Steven said. "Come on, everybody. We need to leave now if we want a chance to warn the queen! I want you out front in five minutes, with everything you need!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Not the First Letter

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

CLUNK!!!

"Ugh…"

It was dark in the room, early morning by the look of the sky just outside the window.

A dark figure climbed out of his bed, and lightly walked across the small house, as to not wake up his fellows.

He stifled a yawn as he stuck his hand into the mailbox on his door, then he held up the two letters to the dim light coming from the window.

One piercing red eye shone out from under a triangular tuft of green hair, and from his head, a great, light green crest stuck up.

He walked away from the door, and turned on a lamp, since the light outside was too dim to read by. He sat down on a wicker chair by a little table, by which his appearance could be seen.

He had a humanoid appearance. His chest was white and green, with the upper V shaped part green, and everything below white. He had a red horn that protruded from his chest and back, and his thin, green arms had unusually sharp elbows..

"Hmm…More trash." He muttered darkly, tossing a bill into the trash.

He glanced at the bottom letter for a moment, moved to throw it away, but then he pulled it back, and looked at it again.

He aimed his elbow at the top of the letter, then, there was a SHING noise as his elbow shot out as long as his lower arm, like a sword.

He delicately sliced open the top of the letter, and slipped the sheet of paper out.

"Dear rescue teams and mercenaries!

Today, is the chance of a lifetime! With the royal guards retiring, now you have the chance TO BECOME THE QUEEN'S PERSONAL GUARDS!

If you wish to have a chance, be at the festival in Castle Town in one week.

Good luck!

Sir Noyce, general of the imperial army."

"…Load of posh." the figure muttered. He was a rare sort of pokemon, one barely known of.

He was Gallade.

He threw the letter into the trash can, not even giving it another thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later…

It was light out now, and everything could be seen a good deal better.

The house Gallade lived in was shaped like a dome. It was made of a wooden framework, with hard-packed layers of straw sealed with clay. It was water tight, and provided a very convenient home, with built in insulation.

It was a great house, but humble and very basic. That is, if you didn't have hay fever.

Gallade was sitting at a simple table, and along with him were his two friends, and fellow mercenaries.

There was a female Lopunny, and a young male Gabite with him.

All three of them were sitting down to breakfast before starting their day.

Gallade was looking at the daily newspaper he got in the mail soon after the letters, Lopunny was sitting down trying to wake up, and Gabite, was doing his usual dig through the garbage for something to munch.

"Hey…What's this?" He asked suddenly, holding up the crumpled letter.

"Here, let me see that." Lopunny said.

She held out her dainty paw, and Gabite dropped the paper ball into her hand, and she started uncrumpling it, when Gallade spoke up.

"It's trash. I don't see why you're digging around in it, anyways. Didn't you get enough?"

"Nope!" Gabite said. "I'm always hungry!"

"You certainly can't eat paper." Gallade said. "There's some bread in the cupboard if you're so hungry."

"Dear rescue teams and mercenaries!

Today, is the chance of a lifetime! With the royal guards retiring, now you have the chance TO BECOME THE QUEEN'S PERSONAL GUARDS!

If you wish to have a chance, be at the festival in Castle Town in one week.

Good luck!

Sir Noyce, general of the imperial army." Lopunny read out loud.

"Neat!" Gabite said, spreading bread crumbs all over the floor.

"And, we're not going." Gallade said firmly while he used a small bit of psychic power to throw the crumbs away.

"But why?" Lopunny asked.

"The reason we moved here in the first place, is because our first country was ruled by a hateful, snooty noble. I'd rather throw myself in a Grumpig sty, then get involved with another royal." Gallade said, straightening his paper again.

"Eww…That's bad." Gabite said, thinking about the smelliness of a farm. "But bacon tastes so GOOD!"

"Speaking of which, we're out of that again." Lopunny sighed. "And we're running low on money again, Gallade."

"Ha!" Gallade cried. "Problem solved."

He tossed the paper, and it spun across the table and stopped neatly in front of Lopunny.

Her eyes widened as she read the job article, and then, she suddenly gave a cheer.

"That'll make us rich!" She cried. "But still, it's a pittance compared to what we'd get as royal guards."

"Sure…Get paid a fortune, and get treated like trash?" Gallade said. "We're doing fine as is."

Rumble.

"Man, I'm starving." Gabite moaned.

"Well, the house is empty again." Lopunny said. "I guess it's time we went and made our money for the day."

"Agreed." Gallade said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, we need to track down the stolen wagon?" Lopunny asked Gallade.

"Yeah, that's what our employer said." Gallade affirmed.

"…Do you think there's food in the wagon?" Gabite asked hopefully.

"Gabite!" Gallade and Lopunny cried.

"Sorry!" Gabite apologized quickly.

"Anyways, the tracks from the wagon lead into some spooky woods near Eastport, which is where we are now. Nobody's brave enough to go after it…except us, of course!" Gallade said.

"…I'M not brave enough. I wanna stay home and eat!" Gabite whined.

"If you want to eat, you're going to work for it." Gallade said. "Well, Lopunny, Gabite…When we encounter the bandits, you know what to do!"

"Right!"

They ran outside the small town, which was composed of a few homes, a shop here and there, and a dock where you could get a ride on a Wailord across the sea.

When outside the town, they traveled down a small path that led to the city. They followed it for about a minute, when they sighted the wagon tracks leading into the forest.

"Come on, if we're fast enough, we may be able to catch them!" Gallade cried.

With that, they bolted into the forest, unaware of what lay ahead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
